In the fishing industry, whether for sport or for profit, bait nets are used to capture small fish and/or sea creatures for use as bait to attract bigger fish such as marlin, tuna, tarpon or similar fish. The bait nets usually used by fishermen come in varying forms, sizes, and shapes, but invariable are too cumbersome to store and transport. In particular, the bait nets used to catch larger bait need to be sturdy and able to withstand the rigors of being cast into the ocean from a moving or stationary vessel, dragged through water, and pulled back into a boat. In instances where the bait net is sturdy enough to handle this rigorous activity, they are not easily stored on or off the boat or transportable from one venue to another. The rigid construct of most good bait nets results in rapid deterioration through sun exposure or tearing due to improper storage on a boat or in a garage or other location not suitable to protect the delicate netting.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a collapsible hoop net that is strong and sturdy to endure the rigors of capturing bait, and which is capable of being stored and transported with ease. The essential feature of this invention allows for the collapsing of the hoop net to be stored on the boat in a location that minimizes sun exposure and rapid deterioration. Alternatively, the collapsible/folded hoop net may be stored in another location or may be packaged in a protective casing.